An electrographic printing system may use digitally controlled lasers to create a latent image in a charged surface of a photo imaging plate (PIP). The lasers may be controlled according to digital instructions from a digital image file. Digital instructions typically include one or more of the following parameters: image color, image spacing, image intensity, order of color layers, etc. A printing substance may then be applied to the charged surface of the PIP, recreating a desired image. The image may then be transferred from the PIP to a transfer blanket on a transfer cylinder and from the transfer blanket to a desired substrate, which may be placed into contact with the transfer blanket by an impression cylinder. The printing substance may be applied to the surface of the PIP from one or more Binary Ink Development (BID) units.